


Malious Intent

by TheMirkyKing



Series: The Forest is Dark and Dangerous. [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, I am sure I am missing some tag so forgive, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sexual Violence, Swearing, Thranduil and Bard are not good men, lots and lots of the F-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bard Bowman finds himself in a precarious position before his mob boss Thranduil Lasgalen.  He'll be lucky if he makes it out alive.





	Malious Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmaliciousme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaliciousme/gifts).



> This is for Ohmaliciousme, a little naughty tale between the boys! 
> 
> Once again, I needed a darker Bard and Thranduil!

The elevator doors slide open and Bard hesitated before stepping out and into the foyer of Thranduil Lasgalen’s penthouse. Bards heart hammered as he crossed the marble floor to stand before the double doors. He automatically reached for his gun and grimaced. It had been taken when he had been frisked by Haldir. Haldir had even removed the ball point pen from his pocket. Bard had chuckled when Haldir took it. 

Haldir leveled a long look at Bard before replying “It’s amazing the damage a pen can do to the human body.” 

Bard gave a weak laugh, knowing exactly what it could do. He had once used one to gouge out a man’s eye, yanking it free to repeatedly stabbed him in the neck, then fleeing to leave the man to bleed out. Haldir smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Bard was pretty sure that Haldir also had firsthand knowledge by that smile. 

Bard cleared his throat and asked “So am I good to go?” 

Haldir eyed Bard up and down, lingering over the boots he wore. Bard knew what Haldir was thinking. By the time Bard got the laces undone to strangle someone with them, he would already be stabbed or shot. Bard silently cursed that he hadn’t worn different shoes; ones with less fumbling at freeing them. Haldir sneered and jerked his head towards the elevators.

“Yeah, you’re clean. Better not to keep him waiting.” Haldir keyed in the access code and doors pinged open. Bard entered and turned to give a sharp nod at him. He was tempted to give Haldir the finger but didn’t. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had been caught. Better to play dumb, something he was all too good at. 

Bard cursed himself silently, why had he done it? The why was easy: Tilda, his youngest daughter. He had two other children, both living with their respective mothers and whom he cared little about. But Tilda? She was the apple of his eye. She was the one good thing he had ever produced and she was sick. And sick cost money which was something he had little of. Fucking Lasgalen! He had worked for the bastard for over five years. He watched others being promoted to captains, making the big money, while he was left dealing with the whores and druggies. 

Bard knew it was dangerous to skim on the take from the drugs and prostitutes but what choice did he have? Tilda’s medical bills just kept coming. Of course he could have solved that with a bullet to her head. Not that he hadn’t tried; slipping into her room late one night. The barrel of the gun pressed to her temple but she had stirred, her sweet plump lips twitching in sleep, and he couldn’t do it to his little girl. If only he had been able too. She was doomed either way now, once a bullet was put into his brain for stealing from Lasgalen. Fucking Lasgalen! If only he had been promoted! Then all this shit wouldn’t be a problem. 

Bard approached the door and went to knock when the door was yanked open by Dwalin, Thranduil’s lead goon. Bard was only able to get out a; “Oh FUCK!” before Dwalin’s fist slammed into his face and everything went black.

Bard slowly came to. Everything hurt, especially his face and arms, which were aflame. Bard began to focus on the situation he was in, which was not good. That he was hanging by his hands from a large hook in the ceiling didn’t surprise him. What did was that he was still alive. Bard let his head fall forward. Why was there a drain in the concrete floor below him? Bard forehead furrowed. And why was he naked? Were the fuck was he? Bard twisted which just caused searing pain in his arms. The balls of his feet barely touched the cold floor, leaving him unable to lift free of the hook. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Bard exclaimed. 

“Not quite, and I don’t think you’ll be meeting him by the time I am finished with you.” The deep voice of his boss said. Bard jerked and craned his head around to see his boss watching him. Thranduil Lasgalen stepped out of the shadows, his deep blue eyes raking Bard’s body up and down dispassionately. He was immaculately dressed as usual. Long silver-blonde hair falling loose over the dark overcoat he wore. Bard snorted, always the dandy. Go figure he would be dressed to the nines, even for this occasion. Thranduil stepped closer to him, fixing him with a hard smile. 

“So tell me Bowman, what made you think you would get away with it?”

Bard didn’t try to deny it, he was already caught. All he could hope for was that he would get a chance to free his arms and then he could maybe…maybe strangle Lasgalen and make it out alive. 

“I figured you wouldn’t notice the paltry amount I took. Besides you can afford it and I need it more!” 

“You have no idea what I can or cannot afford!” Thranduil said sharply. “And that is beside the point! You stole from me…” Thranduil’s voice was laced with sarcasm, “because you needed it more.”

“It…it was for my daughter!” Bard pleaded. “She is why I did it!” He hoped that would spare him. 

“And I have a son.” Thranduil replied, “So not only did you steal from me but you stole from him, from his future well being.” 

“That fucking psycho…he’s the one that should up on this hook!” Bard rasped. Thranduil’s eyes narrowed at Bard’s words. “A real piece of shit, that son of yours!”

“Careful Bowman, you’re going to piss me off.” Thranduil warned. 

“Like that matters,” Bard laughed shakily, “I’m a dead man already!”

“Not yet…..” Thranduil hissed and swiftly jabbed Bard in the kidney. “How quickly you die is still up to you.” Bard jerked and fought down his rising panic, he needed to stall Thranduil. 

“It’s your own fucking fault,” Bard spat out. Thranduil raised a dark brow at this. 

“How so?” Thranduil replied, his face puzzled by Bard’s outburst.

“How many times have I been screwed over by you.” Bard snarled. “Year after year I was passed over! Instead bumping me up, you gave other guys better crews, better cuts of the profit! I had to fucking skim just to make ends meet, fucking bastard!” 

Thranduil eyes narrowed. “So it’s my fault that you were not smart enough to become a made man?” Thranduil circled him. “My fault, that when you were given a chance to prove yourself, you fucked it up?” Bard swallowed at the mention of that colossal blunder he had caused. He had been surprised that Lasgalen hadn’t killed him then and there. Thranduil came around and faced him, leaning in close to sneer, “The only thing that is my fault is I let that pretty face of yours distract me, I let you live far too long!” 

“Well, that makes you both stupid and a faggot!” Bard retorted. 

“Faggot is it?” Thranduil’s fist shot out and punched Bard in the kidney again. Bard grunted at the pain but managed not to cry out. 

“Yeah, everyone knows you take it up the ass! I bet you suck off those goons of yours!” Bard taunted through gritted teeth, tensing for the blow that Thranduil would delivered. Instead, Thranduil shrugged at Bard’s insult. Thranduil drew back, a sly smile playing on his lips.

“I find those that spout homophobic slurs are the ones who often like a little dick themselves.” Thranduil cocked his eyebrow at him, “So…do you Bowman? Do you long for a cock up your ass?” Thranduil grabbed Bard’s face, fingers digging into his jaw. “Or maybe fucking that lovely mouth of yours?” Bard jerked his face back. 

“Fuck you!” Bard snapped. “I ain’t no fag!” 

“Oh, but you are.” Thranduil chuckled. Bard’s breath caught. How had…? Thranduil grinned. 

“What did you think was going to happen when you fucked Fili and Kili?” Bard made a small noise and Thranduil smirked. “Did you actually think that letting them fuck you at the same time would get you closer to being made?” Thranduil shook his head. “You think like one of your whores!” Suddenly he laughed. “Just think! You could have simply fucked me in the first place and spared us both all this bother.” Thranduil stepped away and his smile took on a feral quality and added, “And kept your life.”

“Then get it over with!” Bard demanded. Death would be a welcome relief from the pain in his shoulders and his body. Maybe he could piss Thranduil off enough that he would just shoot him. “Now I understand why I’m naked! Enjoying seeing me like this? Yeah, I bet you do!” Bard taunted.

Thranduil turned; his smile cruel, and fear spiked in Bard’s gut as Thranduil began unbutton his coat and let it slip to the floor. Thranduil removed his cufflinks and un-tucked his shirt. Thranduil’s pale chest and broad shoulders flexed as his shirt came off.

“You find it necessary to be naked when you murder me?” Bard said with false bravado. 

“Yes,” Thranduil said as he removed his belt and came back to Bard. “Keeps my clothing clean and I can simply wash away the blood and semen…” Thranduil paused, tongue slicking his bottom lip, “when I’m done with you.” Thranduil’s eyes roamed over Bard’s naked body, glittering with malicious intent. “The river will take care of the rest of the evidence when your carcass is dumped there.”

Bard spat at Thranduil, pleased when the bloody saliva landed on Thranduil’s pale cheek.

“That’s right Bowman, you fight!” Thranduil said. Quick as lightning, the belt lashed out; striking along Bard’s ribs and back, causing him to cry out. “I wouldn’t want you just to hang there and take it. No sport in that!”

Bard panted, “If you want a challenge, let me down and you’ll see how much sport I can be!”

Thranduil laughed and he unzipped his pants and pushed them off his slim hips. He step back so Bard could see his naked body, cock hard and leaking. Under any other situation, Bard would have been turned on. Thranduil was a gorgeous man and he had masturbated often to thoughts of him, thinking of spilling his spunk across his boss’s haughty face. To think that Lasgalen had actually wanted him! Bard silently cursed himself. Now he was going to be fucked good and proper and not even enjoy it. Fucking Lasgalen!

Thranduil once again struck Bard with his belt, this time with the buckle and Bard cried out. He could feel blood trickle down his side. Thranduil hummed in delight and ran his fingers over the cut, smearing blood trails over Bard’s ribs and then down his stomach to grab Bard’s limp cock, squeezing it hard. Bard gritted his teeth as Thranduil pulled his balls. Thranduil slapped them as he let them drop. Bard jerked in pain. 

Thranduil slide behind him, grabbing Bard by the hips and pulling him against his hard member, biting his ear. Bard grunted and despite his fear, the sensation of Thranduil’s breath on his neck, mouth licking and biting his ear, had his body responding. His cock began to rise and Thranduil reached around to pinch his nipple.

“Spread your legs Bowman.” Thranduil growled. Bard shook his head. Thranduil bit his shoulder, breaking the skin, licking the blood that welled under his lips. Bard yelped as Thranduil slapped the tip of his penis. “Spread them or I will have the boys spread them and let them have their way with you.” Thranduil’s hands grabbed Bard’s ass cheeks, fingers digging in deeply.

“I wouldn’t mind that….” Thranduil panted as he rubbed himself against Bard. “I rather enjoyed watching the boys fuck you. You were ever so eager, sucking them.” Thranduil’s hand pumped Bard’s cock. “How you begged them to fuck you. And how lovely you looked….” Thranduil slid one hand between Bard’s cheeks, fingers playing at his tight entrance. “Mouth wrapped around one cock and ass filled with the other.” Thranduil moaned and Bard cried out as fingers breached him. “Mmmmm, I can see why the boys like you. Your ass is so tight.” Thranduil added another finger, causing Bard to arch back. Thranduil smiled, “I was rather jealous of them. You fucked with such vigor.” Thranduil nuzzled his ear, “I came hard watching you three.” 

Bard breathing increased as Thranduil’s fingers slipped out of him and the tip of cock stretched his entrance. Bard let his head fall forward and he groaned as Thranduil pushed into him. Bard bit his lip at the pain, eyes screwed shut. Another moan slipped out of Bard, face flushed, as he hooked his knees around Thranduil’s thighs. Thranduil’s hands held his hips.

“Oh fuck….” Bard whimpered as Thranduil pulled out and then rammed his cock deep into him. Bard’s bound hands strained and flexed as Thranduil began to thrust into him hard. “Fuck…oh fuck…” Bard keened. 

Thranduil grinned, raking his nails up Bard’s sides and down his taunt stomach, leaving bloody trails. He squeezed Bard’s hard member, his cock twitching in Bard’s tight heat at the moans and little gasps that fell from Bard’s open mouth. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Thranduil timed his thrust with his pumping fist. “You like being used, like it rough... the pain…” Thranduil panted. “Don’t you!” He growled and grabbed a fist full of Bard’s hair, yanking his head back. 

Bard snarled “You call this rough? My whores play rougher than you!” 

Thranduil gave a throaty laugh, pulled out and twisted Bard around so he could punch him in the gut. Thranduil then delivered a sharp blow to his face, rocking Bard’s head back. Bard shook his head and licked at the blood that ran from his nose, grinning at Thranduil. Bard quickly caught Thranduil with his legs, pulling him close. 

“Now that is more like it!” Bard rasped as Thranduil’s nails once again tore at his ass cheeks and trust into Bard’s wet hole. Bard let his head drop back, flexed his legs tight around Thranduil’s waist, and lifted up just enough to slip the ropes free from the hook. Thranduil’s face twisted in rage and he snarled as Bard’s bound hands swept down and landed against the side of his head. Knocking him out cold. Bard’s triumph was short lived as Thranduil collapsed, crashing them both to the concrete floor with Bard’s head landing with a solid thud. 

Bard’s head pounded as he sat up in bed. Thranduil’s naked body lay sprawled out next to him. Bard reached over and slapped his lovers ass, HARD! 

“Wake up you fucking bastard!” Bard snapped as he leaned over and bit Thranduil’s ass cheek. Thranduil only muttered for him to fuck off. Bard grinned and moved to lay on top of him.

“That’s what you were suppose to do last night!” Bard whined as he brushed the long strands of hair from Thranduil’s face, revealing a beauty of a black eye. “Unless you fucked me while I was out cold?” Bard purred. 

Thranduil snickered, shifting. Bard rolled onto his back, spreading his legs to welcome his lover. Thranduil grinned down at him and with a sharp thrust, penetrated him. Bard gasped, digging his finger tips into Thranduil’s backside. 

“No baby,” Thranduil groaned, as he picked up pace, knowing how much Bard loved the pain, watching Bards face contort with pleasure as he was taken hard. “I didn’t fuck you….but I sure liked watching Dwalin pumping into you” 

“Fuck yes!” Bard exclaimed, eyes rolling back, arching against Thranduil, mouth hanging open. Thranduil grinned as his lover came at the idea of being used while unconscious. Thranduil thrust a few more times before his own orgasm gripped him. Thranduil gasped, body twitching as he spilled into Bard. With a contented sigh, he flopped onto Bard. 

Both lay panting, sore and tired from the nights activities and their morning tryst. Bard’s fingers traced lazy patterns on Thranduil’s skin. 

“Soooo….” Bard drawled, “What other punishments do you have in store for me?” Thranduil raised his head and cocked a eyebrow at him before laughing and kissing his delightfully dirty mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This orginally was posted to LoM, but it's gone, so I am reposting it here!. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
